Tears of Iblis
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: As a single tear falls, the world begins to break apart. Can the hero of two worlds prevent this collapse? Or, will she die trying?


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 **First Passage:**

 **The Princess amongst the Flames**

* * *

 _Soleanna: Festival of Fire_

Fireworks detonated above the crowded city center, illuminating the night sky and the people that had gathered for the festivities. All attention was on a large platform resting in the center of the city's main waterway. On the platform sat a large bronze basin, resting on a stone tower. Music then began to play as several women hurried around the tower, making their way to the center of the platform. The people then cheered as the dancers, laced in white and gold, began to spin in perfect unison.

It was this day that Soleanna gave thanks to the sacred light that guided them. And to allow the god that had given them that light to rest for another year.

When the music and the dancing seemed to reach its climax, a large ornate boat began moving down the waterway. The crowd's attention then shifted from the dancers to the people on the boat. Several priestesses dressed in red and white stood at the edges of the craft, surrounding a singular person standing at the boat's center.

The person was a young girl with short brown hair and cold green eyes. She was dressed in a short white dress with long white gloves, a crown of white feathers rested on her head. A necklace holding a blue gem that eminated light hung from her neck. The girl's pale skin and stillness made her almost like a doll.

She did not move, seemingly not taking any notice of the people of the city cheering for her. She only moved when one of the priests nudged her arm. She turned towards the priestesses, who didn't say anything, he simly made a discrete motion with her hand, informing her to wave.

Without a change in her expression the girl then raised her hand, and the crowd's cheering intensified. She then lowered her hand and again returned to being motionless.

The boat soon slid into place at the platform, the front of the boat locking into a specifically designed groove. A section of the boat then slid apart, opening a walkway for the people on the boat. The priestesses began moving as one, with the girl following close behind them. The dancers, their routine now complete, disappeared as they moved off of the platform.

Quickly the priestesses took their positions at the edges of the platform, the girl stopping on Soleanna's crest at the center. Everyone in the city then went silent as an elderly man in similar robes to the priestesses began walking towards the girl. In his hands he carried what resembled a metal bouquet. A flame danced at the top as he stopped before the girl.

Without a word the man handed the girl the bouquet and quickly stepped aside. The girl raised the bouquet into the air, her eyes locking onto the flame that seemed to dance excitedly for her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she peered deeper into the fire. She could hear a distant roar as everything around her vanished.

She could see a beast wreathed in flames rise from the ruins of a burned city. The beast turned towards her and roared once again as they locked eyes.

Before anything else could be seen, the girl received another nudge on her arm. Snapping back to reality she turned to one of the priestesses as she gave her a worried look.

"A-Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes, I apologize for the delay."

The girl spoke in a calm and even tone, her words holding no emotion. With her response the priestess quickly nodded and took a step back. Turning back towards the basin, the girl once again lifted the bouquet. Slowly the girl then lowered the bouquet towards a bowl sitting before her. When the flame contacted the contents of the bowl, a second fire ignited. However, unlike the first, this fire quickly spread, illuminating its paths along two large stone wings.

The flames wrapped around the tower and soon the basin erupted into a massive fire. The girl took a step back as the people gathered cheered, fireworks again igniting in the sky.

As everyone, aside from the girl, celebrated the lighting of the flame, none noticed that something was flying towards the ground.

The first explosion rocked the platform, sending some of the priestesses into the water. Several more explosions ripped the area apart as the celebratory cheers became cries of panic. The girl remained still as more and more explosions went off around her. She still did nothing, even as the basin collapsed, and as several of the remaining priestesses moved to surround her.

With the basin and its tower gone, the girl finally could see into the sky. A gargantuan ship hovered above the city, red spotlights tracing their way around the devastation, searching for their target. When the lights focused on the platform, several loud sirens began blaring into the night sky.

The girl watched as several large doors opened up along the belly of the ship. Several streaks of light then fell from the ship, aiming at the platform. When the first light landed, it was revealed to be a skeletal robot with a single glowing red eye at the center of its face. Two small wings folded into its back as more robots landed. When the machines encircled the group and the girl they raised their arms, revealing deadly looking machine guns.

None of the priestesses moved, fearful that if they did, the robots would open fire. Several seconds of silence passed before anything moved, and laughter could be heard. The girl looked up once again to see an egg shaped craft with large robotic arms lower itself towards them. When the craft began resting in the remains of the tower, it revealed the pilot bowing to the girl.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Princess of Soleanna."

The man then stood, allowing the girl to see what he looked like. He was rather tall, easily taller than the robots that surrounded the platform. He wore a dark red jacket with several golden ornaments sticking out from his arms and chest, and dark pants with a similar white trim.

He was bald, with black lines tracing around his head, connecting to two darks circular lenses that resembled glasses. Although, the girl quickly discerned that those _were_ his eyes. However, the most bizarre details about this man were his overly large moustache, and his eerily egg shaped torso.

The man gave the girl an inhuman smile as he lifted his hand towards her, his movements didn't seem natural. It almost seemed as if his arms were clicking into place instead of smoothly swaying like a regular person's limb.

A faint red light glow could be seen behind the lenses as he again began to speak.

"I am Dr. Eggman. I have come to take the secrets of the so called _Flames of Disaster,_ from you. As well as the stones that are the key to its power!"

Eggman then gestured to the gem that attached to her necklace, this caused the girl to cover it with her hands. The Doctor noticed this and began to laugh as he opened his hand, holding it out to her.

"Now, come this way my dear Princess. We do have much to discuss after all."

The girl didn't respond, simply watching the smilling doctor. She then began to take a step forward, but as she did, the wind suddenly kicked up around the platform. A tornado then erupted around them, pushing Eggman and the robots back. Blue streaks of light were visible in the winds, the girl watching them intently. However, the wind quickly subsided and the streaks quickly moved to a part of a destroyed building that sat in the water.

A girl in a blue hoodie, skirt, and hat materialized on top the rubble, tapping a red and white sneaker as she eyed Eggman. She whistled as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Man Metal Head, you really know how to make a flashy entrance."

"Oh, if it isn't the annoying Hedgehog again. Do you ever tire of ruining my day?"

"It's not my fault you keep attacking all of the good vacation spots. Also, is that a new body Eggman?"

"Yes, after the incident with that dreadful comet, I decided that the eGG-MKII was obsolete."

"Eh," the girl shrugged; "still prefer your old one if I'm being truthful."

Eggman didn't respond, his smile only growing larger as he raised his hand. All of the robots turned to the girl and quickly raised their weapons. The girl in blue turned to the princess and quickly winked as Eggman lowered his hand.

"Attack!"

The building fragment then exploded as the girl jumped and the robots opened fire. The priestesses quickly fell to the ground as they attempted to avoid the gunfire. The princess was the only one to remain standing as the girl in blue transformed into a streak of blue light. The light then proceeded to slam into each robot, causing them to detonate.

The girl then materialized in front of the last remaining robot, which had been made unbalanced by the blast of wind. The girl reached up and removed her hat, quickly placing it onto the robot's head. The robot, further unbalanced by the miniscule weight change, started falling backwards. When it disappeared into the water and exploded the girl vanished again, this time appearing before the princess. She could now see the girl's spiked blue hair, and the two small triangular ears poking out from the top of her head.

"Listen, I know we're kind of in the middle of something, but my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The girl didn't respond as Sonic suddenly picked her up. Sonic then turned to Eggman and smiled as she took off at full speed. There was a shout from the doctor, but the girl couldn't make out what he had said. However, it became clear when several missiles were launched towards them.

Sonic, not saying a word, began moving around the missiles as they exploded the area around her. Quickly she ducked under one and slid into an alleyway between two buildings. She continued running, however she slowed down slightly when she entered an empty part of town. Sonic then looked down to the girl in her arms, surprised how quiet she had been.

Usually when this happened, the person would have been screaming their head off. But, this girl had remained calm through all of it. She honestly admired that, it made the situation easier to deal with if she didn't have to calm a screaming person down.

Chuckling Sonic looked at the girl and decided to start a conversation.

"So, can I get the name of my passenger?"

The girl looked up to Sonic and nodded.

"Elise."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

I have been thinking of doing something like this for a while. Basically taking a Sonic game and fixing the story to make it work a little better. I was originally going to do it with Shadow the Hedgehog, but a coin flip decided this would be first.

Also, this is kind of the last story in the sequence, so that's going to be fun. Really didn't want to tell the series out of order.

Yes, in this story Eggman has a robotic body, that doesn't need to be explained right now. Possibly whenever I do this with Adventure 1?

Oh, and all Sonic characters are now like the characters from Yuri Kuma Arashi. They have human forms, but can turn into an animal. Usually when they are weakened by something.

And they're now all girls.

If anything is off I apologize. It was really late when I started this, and I am now feeling like I'm going to pass out from blinking. So, sorry about that.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
